A Quaint Afternoon
by XyKPfan
Summary: Ron spends an afternoon with his little girl.


A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Kim Possible. Never have, never will. That honor belongs to the Disney Corp. So put away the lawsuits and cases. There's no need to sue me. I did nothing wrong.

* * *

As the sun moved through its path high in the sky its light shone down upon Middleton creating an enjoyable atmosphere for all humans alike. The day so far had been quiet and serene as the spring season was just starting to come to an end. The only ones around that could break that silence were the two persons situated near a large oak tree on the top of a hill. A soft wind rustled the leaves of the mighty tree as a young man sat underneath, a little girl lying in his lap.

Sitting next to a river, Ron Stoppable looked over the natural beauty surrounding it. He sighed softly as the tranquil setting brought a smile upon his lips. It had been an absolutely perfect day. Ron Stoppable had finally been able to take his daughter out for a day of fun. He rarely had any time to spend with her since the restaurant kept him busy most days. By the time he got home, it was too late to go out again and he was just too exhausted to do anything. If he was able to do anything at all it was to keep Kim off her feet.

Ron and Kim had been married for six years and they couldn't have been happier. They had two children and two more on the way. There was seven year old Justin James, or "JJ" as Ron called him, their irritable and obnoxious son. JJ was always finding a way to get into mischief. Then again, what seven year-old boy doesn't?

To put it another way, JJ was always giving them a hard time. And I mean _always_! Every time Ron saw the little monster, he was always running around the house with Kim hot on his trail. Ron didn't want to believe it, but his little seed reminded him an awful lot of Cousin Shawn. A cold chill ran down Ron's spine as thought about his demented relative. There was no doubt that those two were related. But all in all, Ron loved them all the same. JJ'll grow out of it. It's just a phase, right?

Ron's mind drifted towards his four-year old daughter. Anne Jean would actually be five in July, just three weeks away, and according to her, she was good and grown. Things that were coming out of her mouth could have come from a twelve-year old—the little monster was that fresh.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted when in the sweetest little voice, AJ asked, "Daddy, when can I have my own baby, a real one?"

After he got over his initial shock, Ron answered.

"When you're thirty, have lots of money of your own, and have a husband."

AJ thought about it.

"I have lots of money now, Daddy."

Humoring her, he said, "Wow, you must have more money than me. How much do you have?"

"Four nickels and nine pennies."

Smiling behind his fist, Ron had to press his fist into his nose to keep from laughing out loud. It took a minute to get control of himself.

"That is a lot of money," he said as seriously as he could.

"So can I have a baby now, Daddy?"

"But you're not thirty yet."

"What's thirty?"

Ron felt like he was digging himself deeper into a hole.

"Have you talked to your mother about this?"

"Uh-Huh."

"What did she say?"

"She said I can have a baby if I can take care of it myself."

"She's right about that. You can't even take care of yourself right now."

"But I can take care of a baby, Daddy. I know how. I take care a Katlyn all by myself."

"Who's Katlyn?"

Ron wasn't ready for this kind of conversation with his baby girl. Wasn't he supposed to be talking about the Muppets or something?

"My baby doll," AJ said, dragging her ratty-haired, bare-footed, no underwear-wearing, copper-faced, ruby-lipped baby doll on the grass.

This time Ron did burst out laughing.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?" He quickly sobered up.

"How come you laughing at Katlyn?"

"I'm not laughing at Katlyn, baby."

On the inside he was laughing hard, but looking into AJ's big, bright, hazel-green eyes, he couldn't begin to imagine her pregnant or any baby's mother.

"I tell you what, AJ. When you get married, you can have a baby." He said as he popped a nacho in his mouth.

"I have a husbun and he wants a baby, too."

Ron almost swallowed the nacho in his mouth. Coughing, he cleared his throat.

"How come I don't know about this? Who's your husband?"

"Jesse's my husbun. He's in my class. We got married yesurday."

AJ's eyes sparkled like white Christmas lights on a cold, dark night. Ron never wanted to see that light dim in her eyes. He took AJ in his lap.

"You're a bit too young to be married, little girl. Maybe you should wait until you finish school and…"

"Preschool?"

Ron chuckled.

"No, AJ. High school…no, college."

"Next year, Daddy?"

Ron again chuckled.

"No, twenty-six years from now when you look just like you mother."

AJ's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and Ron had the best belly laugh he'd had in a long time.

AJ folded her arms and pouted her lip at her father.

"That's not fair, Daddy."

"Life's not fair, baby."

"Man, I'm never gonna have a baby," AJ pouted as she crossed her arms even tighter and gave a huff.

"No, I'm sure you will. Just not until you're thirty."

"I'm telling Mommy."

"Telling her what?"

"That you won't let me have a baby."

"I never said you couldn't. I just said you have to wait."

"But I can take care of a baby, Daddy."

"Can you?"

"Yes. I'd be a good mother."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"Would a good mother leave her baby lying down in a pool of mud?"

AJ tilted her head at her father's remark.

Ron pointed just a few feet behind her. Just as he said, baby Katlyn was lying face first in a large pool of mud.

"Katlyn!"

AJ ran over to her doll and picked it up by the foot, trying desperately to shake off the wet mud off of it.

Ron shook his head as he walked over to his daughter. In her effort to get the soft earthy matter off her doll, AJ had wiped off all of the mud that was on the doll onto her new pink spring dress.

"Daddy, help me!"

Ron took out some napkins from his pocket and started wiping the mud off AJ's face.

"Do you really want to take care of a baby?"

"Yes," AJ said as she tried to pry herself free of her father's grasp.

"Tell you what, AJ. When Mommy has the twins, you can help us take care of them, okay?" Ron said as he gingerly picked up his daughter.

The light that was in AJ's eyes earlier returned as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yep. That is, if you can wait five more months."

"Yes! Thank you, Daddy! I'll be a good big sister, you'll see!"

"I'm sure I will." Ron said as he began walking to his car.

"Justy's gonna be so jealous! I won't let him no where near my new baby sister!"

"And brother."

"He won't see her…"

"And him."

"Never! I can't wait til' I have my own baby!"

Ron paused for a minute, then continued walking. He shook his head as his daughter kept on talking about her new baby _sister_, ignoring her new baby _brother_, and continued to complain about her older brother.

_A loving wife, two soon to be four happy children, and all of the Nacos I could eat. What more could I ever ask for?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot I put together.

Don't forget to review. Love you all! And don't forget to Keep on Rocking Everyone!

XyKPfan


End file.
